


The Moon, the Sun and The Brightest Star

by MiyukiMash16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiMash16/pseuds/MiyukiMash16





	1. Chapter 01 A Fairylike Tale

Pandora was really busy these days. If she’s not at work, she was with one of her friends or her mother, trying to finish up for the wedding. The wedding was in four weeks, and Pandora had hoped that nothing could go wrong. However, to her dismay, everything started to fall.

First, it was her wedding dress. Rather than buying one from the store, she had had to design one. Being an architect herself, of course she would want something unusual for her own wedding. She designed everything from wedding dress to maids’ dresses; the whole place which was a large dome that can fit thousands of people to the alter; where she’s going to stand later with her soon-to-be husband, exchanging vows. You can call her picky, but that was one of her personality, a perfectionist.

Now, back to her dress, Pandora was out, having lunch with her parents, when all of the sudden she got a text from Pierre, her designer. He was too cryptic about it, but he did mention something like ‘disaster’ and ‘dress’. She managed to compose herself after reading the text, before turning to her parents, explaining the problem. Giving them each a kiss, and had promised to treat them some another time, she rushed out of the restaurant, hastily.

Luckily, Pierre’s store was not that far, only a couple of blocks away. However, Pandora’s mood was now in ruin. Opening the door quite harshly, she went straight to Pierre, who could not stop panicking in French; she could hear him from inside the room.

“Pierre, what do you mean disaster? What had hap—?” she was cut off as soon as she saw her dress that was hanging on the display, but it was different from what she had drawn. “Pierre, w-what is that?”

“Oh darling! I don’t know what happened?” Pierre had brought the torn dress in his hand and gently put it at Pandora’s, who was ready to tear up at any moment, “One of my idiot workers accidently put your dress near the lump of fabric that needs to be shredded while another idiot dumped it along your dress into the shredder. But, idiot number one suddenly remember her mistakes, and try to stop idiot number two, but it was already too late.”

Pandora suddenly collapsed to the floor, her face was in her hands while she sobbed, “Oh Pierre, what am I going to do? The wedding is four weeks; it took you more than that to complete it.”  
“My darling, come on. Don’t sit on the floor, its cold.” Pierre softly guided her to a nearby chair before he continued, “I’m going to make another one for you, and I’m going to do it in four weeks, even if I have to stay awake for the whole month!” he said in a joking manner.

“You would do that for me?” she sniffed as Pierre wiped her tears and gave a sincere nod. “Oh, thank you Pierre!” she lunged forward to give the teddy-bear man, as Pandora often called him, a hug, in which Pierre gladly accepted it. “But Pierre, you need to sleep as well. I don’t want you to come to my wedding looking like a pretty zombie; we don’t want that, do we?”

“At least I’m pretty.” Pierre do the non-existing hair flipped which had caused Pandora to erupt into laughter. Pierre smiled at his small triumph; he always knew how to handle the soon-to-be brides in distress. It was one of his specialties, besides designing and making killer wardrobe. “Alright now Princess, on with your life. I need to start making on your dress now, otherwise you won’t have any one you big day.”

As Pierre walked her to the front door, he could see from the corner of his eyes his two workers that had caused the problem. Both of them were at a corner, doing whatever jobs that were given by him, but he could see that both of them were shivering. He decided to let it slide for now, at least until Pandora had safely walked out.

The minute Pandora was out of his sight, the teddy-bear Pierre was gone and had been replace with a demon Pierre, something that none of his customers would never see. He gave them two hours long lecture before deciding for them to join him on working on Pandora’s new dress, non-stop. The two poor workers could only nod weakly, knowing it was entirely their fault.  
That night, Pandora was on the couch, scanning through the remaining invitation cards. Close friends and relatives were already sent out few days ago, the ones left are mostly her co-workers and acquaintances. She decided to bring the ones for her co-workers tomorrow, and leaved the rest for her mother to decide.

Her phones suddenly chimed, indicating a text message came. She smiled while reading the sender of the text. She gave a quick read, before sending it back to her fiancé. A few minutes later another text came in, but this time it was from Quinn, saying that the girls were planning for Pandora’s bachelorette party that will happen two weeks from now. She also mentioned some crazy plans that Mia had instore for her.

After sent a simple and quick reply to her, Pandora could only shook her head, amusingly. She could still remember the very first day she first met them. All six girls first met when they first entered secondary school. They were all very shy at first, but warming up to each other rather quickly. Pandora could not believe they had been known each other for two decades now. Shaking her head once more, she decided to head up to her bedroom. After finishing her nightly routine, she climbed her bed, and fell asleep not long after.

Two weeks had passed in a blur, and Pandora was even busier than she already had. Not to mention some of minor problems that had occurred here and there, but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle. Thank God for that. Pierre came one day, bearing good news. He had finished with her dress and it was better than the original. Trust Pierre to make a dress better than the original whenever it was ruined.

The original dress was a plain and long, sleeveless dress that covered most of her body and a simple ribbon tied around the waist. Pierre made almost as the same, but he made it almost like a fairytale ball gown, with an open back. Instead of simple ribbon, he turned it into a simple butterfly.

Just a week before the wedding, it was raining very hard, late one night, with thunders and strong wind rolling down, destroying whatever in its path. A lot of trees had been destroyed in just one night. The same goes for the dome that Pandora had designed for her wedding. She was very devastating when she came the next day to assess the damages that had been done. After about twenty minutes of inspection, Pandora finally decided to head home instead. She needed to call her fiancé later and explained.

Later that night, Pandora was already in bed, while she was talking with someone on the phone. She could not stop herself from sobbing whenever she mentioned the ruined dome.

“Honey, I’m so sad, I couldn’t stop panicking. How are we going to get marry, I don’t think we could get any openings now as everything is fully booked for the next three months.” She sobbed.

“I’m so sorry to hear that, love. I know how hard you work on that dome, it took five weeks to complete.” said the other person on the phone. “I’ll try to call Buddy, he might be able to help, and tomorrow morning, I will take the morning flight back home, okay.”

“Promise?” she sniffed.

“Yes, I promise. Now try to get some sleep. Don’t worry too much about it, okay.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you, too. Bye.” They both hang up and Pandora was getting ready to sleep not long after.

After making a lot of phone calls, they finally managed to secure a place. It was a massive hall that can fill the capacity of two thousand people and still had some more space left. Even though it was not an open space, Pandora chose not to be picky at the moment. They tried to follow the arrangement that given by Pandora as accurate as possible.

A week later, Pandora was walking along the aisle with her new husband, moving on the next part of the hall, for her reception. It was a very lively event. She, along with her husband, danced all night long; trying to greet the guests as much as possible; and not forgetting photo session, immaturely organized by her trusted squad led by Mia.

As it was close to midnight and most of the guests had already left, minus families of both bride and groom, and Pandora’s best mates, she did not feel tired at all. She wanted to stay up for a little longer, chatting up with everyone. However, not long after, all her friends decided to bid her goodbyes and ready to head to their homes, respectively.

Pandora, her husband and their families decided to stay at the nearby hotel, as it was very late and everyone was dead tired to ride back home. Once they reached to their rooms, almost everybody fell to sleep instantly. On the other hand, the energetic Pandora, who was still too excited to sleep, still trying to converse with her husband. At first, her husband complied, but after a few yawns and a moment of dozing off, he finally managed to persuade her to stop and had asked her to get some sleep. Soon after, the newlyweds were drifted away.

Next morning, Pandora woke up to the light snoring of her husband beside her. She let out a small smile while stroking lightly on his cheek. He moved slightly, but continued with his slumber. Pandora decided to make some breakfast while her husband’s asleep. She got up, after giving him a small kiss, put on her slipper and outer robe, and walked out quietly to the kitchen.  
Lucky for her, her father managed to ask, very politely, the staff to stuff the fridge with some food, therefore, Pandora had no problem making a simple breakfast. The small breakfast was consists of pancakes with honey syrups, since both of them prefer it over maple syrup, two sunny side up and some buttered toast, a bowl of strawberries just for the husband, and a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice.

While she was cooking, her phone chimed indicating a text came in. When she opened it, she burst into laughter because it was the pictures taken last night, no doubt sent by Mia, while they were doing crazy poses. One of the pictures was when Pandora and her husband were dancing, staring at each other, lovingly. All of the sudden, the memories of first meeting the girls and her husband rushed in. She could still remember it, as if it was just yesterday.


	2. Chapter 02 New Place, New Environment

(Late January 1995)

A seven year old girl was walking out of the principal’s office, straight to year 2 classroom, while clutching tightly onto her father’s hand, fighting off a knot tied in her stomach and some unshed tears. His hand was big compared to her tiny ones. She hated this feeling! One minute she was joking and laughing with her friends, and the next she was on her way to unfamiliar surroundings.

After walking for a while, the duo finally reached a classroom full with loud and energetic students. Most of them basically ignored Pandora and her father, but not for long as two female students approached them and show them where Pandora seat was. They brought the pair to the back of the classroom, and then after a giving a few rounds of encouragement to his daughter, Mr. Wadsworth soon left, living her alone with her thoughts.

Feeling a little awkward, all she could ever do was sit at her table quietly, waiting for the teacher to come, and for once, she could not wait for that to happen. The tension was killing her. While she was quietly battling with her inner thought, she never realized a few female students had gather around her table, introducing themselves.

However, it had to be cut short due to the teacher finally decided to make an entrance. After a small introduction, the class resume as normal. The students were the loudest Pandora had ever encountered, for a quiet person such as herself. Even though they had a very strict teacher, who kept on yelling at them telling them to keep quiet, they will stay quiet for a few minutes but then kept on making noises.

It had been a week since Pandora transferred school. During all those times, Pandora still couldn’t befriend anyone. With her shy personality, it was hard for her to make new friends, but once she knew them, you couldn’t stop her from talking.

You see, Pandora Wadsworth’s family was the fourth generation of British-American, coming from an ancient noble British family. Being the youngest and the only girl in the family, she was always protected from any harm by her four brothers. Which is why she had a hard time communicating with other people as she grew up.

Even when she started school, one of her brothers would sometimes accompany her, if their father was unable to send her. They always insisted that they would send her off until her classroom, but she would be protesting by saying that she’s a big girl therefore she wouldn’t be needed to be treated as such. Since she was their little sister, they would eventually gave up, but not entirely.

Then, one day, while she was sitting on a bench, far from everyone else, without her noticing one girl walked towards her, slowly. When Pandora first arrived, the said girl was absent for the whole week. Therefore, she had missed the first time when Pandora introduced herself. As she approached her, she could see that Pandora was deep in her own thoughts she was first hesitate to say something to her. Nevertheless, she decided to steel herself up.

“Hi.” She said, shyly, but seeing Pandora was too engrossed to notice her, she tried once again, a bit bolder this time, “Hi!” this made Pandora to jump slightly, not expecting other people talking to her. Seeing the confusion on Pandora’s face, a small smile tugged on her face as she stuck out her little hand, “My name’s Ava. Do you want to be my friend?”

Pandora was confused: she kept looking at the girl in front of her, as if she had grown another head. But then, she returned her smile and took her hand, “Yes, I want to. My name is Pandora.”

From that day on, the two girls will always be seen together. Laughing and talking together, just having fun. They were inseparable, even the teachers had noticed it. They were shocked at first when they first heard that it was Ava had initiated the first contact, since it was known to the school staffs that Ava was a very shy girl. It was hard to hear her voice, even for a while.  
Seeing the intimacy of the two girls, other students, mostly the girls, wanted to be included in their circle. This does not go unnoticed by one female student, named Azalea Whittaker. She was very popular amongst the students, boys and girls. Everybody wanted to be her friend. With her easy going and bold personalities, it’s no wonder she could make friends easily.

However, when Azalea Whittaker heard there’s another students that stole her spot, she became jealous. Azalea was not a bad person, she just loved making friends, but she had to be at the center of the attention. She was calculating a plan on how to approach, and maybe trying to be included in their circle of friends. 

At first, the two shy girls were very wary with her action. It shocked them as to why the popular girl wanted to be friend with them, let alone talking to them. Not wanting to be labelled as rude, they two girls reluctantly accepted Azalea in their circle.

A few weeks after the girls’ first encounter, Pandora had slowly coming out of her shell, albeit still shy. She would interact more with her classmates, but only with some girls. Those girls were introduced to her by Azalea. There were some boys who would like to join them, but as soon as they approached the group, Pandora suddenly became a tight-lip person.

At first, the boys sort of understand and accepted the fact that she was still shy around them, but gradually, the boys lost interest after some times. Because of these, they always liked to tease her. It was a small, harmless teasing, here and there, but their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Pam Axton, was the most strict teacher in the whole school, caught them red handed, and gave them some punishment.

She once caught a student, not hers, playing next to small cliff and punished them. Although the school put up a warning signs and the headmistress kept reminding the students not to play there, there would one or two students that were always looking for trouble.

Back to the boys that were punished, one of the boys, a boy named Kieran Davies, whose mother was a part of the teaching committee, felt unfair that they were. He held grudges against Pandora, as if she was the reason they got caught. She didn't even know about all that happened as she already went home for the day, and only heard about it the next morning when Mrs. Axton announced it before lessons started. The boys finally stopped harrassing Pandora, however, it only lasted for two weeks.

It was started when Hunter Blaze, the school's heartthrob, was asking Pandora about the homeworks that were given earlier the day. Because of the teacher that was teaching them at that time was in a hurry, therefore, he simply erased the board before Hunter could manage to copy everything. And because Pandora was sitting next to him, he decided it was easier to talk to rather than asking someone else, but as usual Pandora could not say anything to him. All this was witnessed by Kieran, who still held grudges against Pandora. As soon as the teacher leaved, Kieran shouted shouted at the top of his lung, making everybody's attention turned at him.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO THAT WIERDO, HUNTER? YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU!"

Pandora could only hung her head, feeling ashamed, but she could feel all eyes were on her. However, Hunter doesn't like it whenever Kieran started to bully her. He always felt sorry for her. "Knock it off, Kieran. Remember what Mrs. Axton said."

"She's not here today, she called in sick. I know because my mother told me." Kieran scoffed. "I know she's not going to tell Mrs. Axton because she's "shy", and I know none of you would dare telling her either, because I will drag all of you. You too, Hunter."

This was a sad truth. No one would dare to defy Kieran as he was as sly as fox. One single lie from him and all the other teachers, especially his mother. Which was why it's easy for them to comply to his whim.

Hunter could only stare at him. Shooting an apologetic look at Pandora, he then turned his attention to the boy behind him. Everything went back to normal just as the next teacher came into the class. He just had to wait until later, when it's time to go home, where other students usually went home early, including Kieran, and it was only both Hunter and Pandora left alongside few teachers, who had afternoon classes. However, that's still a few hours left. For now, all he can do was just looked straight to the board.

A few hours later, Pandora, as always, deliberately packed her stuff slowly, in order to let other students to go from the class first. Hunter went out with the rest of the students, but then he acted as if he forgot something to throw off suspicion coming from Kieran. Pandora, who had her back on Hunter, too preoccupied in her packing, never realised that he had came back.

"Errr, Pandora." Hearing his sudden voice, Pandora was shocked, she dropped most of her belongings, but Hunter managed to catch it all. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." he said as he gave her stuff back. She took it without saying anything. "And sorry about earlier, Kieran is such a jerk, he shouldn't have done that." Seeing that Pandora still hadn't said anything, he decided to shrug it off and was nearly one foot out of the door when her voice stopped him.

"Urm, thank you." and abruptly turned back to task at hand. Hunter blinked. Twice. Never in a million years he could hear her talking. He turned, walking out the door with a small smile forming at his lip.

Ever since that day, whenever they spotted at each other, accidentally of course, Hunter would always gave her a smile before continuing chatting with his friends, while trying to avoid the suspecting Kieran. However, one particular person saw it all, and she was bitter about it. Florence, along with other female students, had a crush on Hunter. With his charming personality and good looks, he could make you swoon with just one smile.

After seeing them like that, she was calculating a plan on how to seduce him, or at least trying to get his attention. Since school holiday was just around the corner, Azalea had one whole month to form a plan.


End file.
